Justified
by syrusmarx
Summary: When Gaea is defeated, it left a lot of unfinished business. Time to pick up where Riordan left off.
1. Authors Note

**AN: Chapters 1-3 have been published! Check them out now!**

Change in updating policy, and a release of my first batch of chapters!

Following me on here? Maybe you should follow me on Twitter! syrusmarx!

* * *

><p><strong>From now on, I'll release in sets of 3 as to get this out there quicker. I'm also going to be updating EVERY WEDNESDAY.<strong>

**Chapters 1-3 | **Published

**Chapters 4-6 | **Finished

**Chapters 7-9 | **Partial

**Chapters 10-12 | **Planned

**Chapters 13-15 | **Planned

**Chapters 16-18 | **Planned

**Chapters 18-48 | **Future

* * *

><p>I do have the layout of every chapter made, and trust me, I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this.<p>

~syrusmarx


	2. Chapter 1 Leo

**Leo**

Festus made his way out of the Mist of Ogygia, with Leo and Calypso on board.

Once the mist cleared, Festus' navigation systems spun into place, and smoke started streaming from Festus's neck. Leo opened the panel and found the astrolabe in pieces. The crystal had combusted during their flight out.

"Guess the crystal didn't make it" he shouted over the wind.

"The crystal was linked to the island", Calypso responded. "It means that the island no longer exists."

"What's that mean for you?" he asks, readjusting himself in his seat.

"We'll find out soon."

Leo checks the GPS, and their location comes out to the Pacific Ocean, near Hawaii.

"I won't be able to fix you for a while Festus, we can't get back to the camp for at least another couple of days."

Festus responds with a creak and a shudder.

"Are you sure we'll make it?" asked Calypso.

"Festus is a determined piece of machinery, he'll try his best."

"But are you sure we'll be in the same time?"

"We shouldn't be that long off, but at least you get to spend these 2 days with the Commander Tool Belt!" Leo grins, flexing his muscles and glancing back at Calypso.

"What do I see in you Valdez…"


	3. Chapter 2 Jason

**Jason**

"Jason Grace get your hide down here!"

Jason jumps from his sleeping position and wakes up the person resting on him. Piper glances up as Jason glances over the edge. Gleeson Hedge was glaring up at him, shaking his fist.

"Hey Coach, what can I do for ya?" Jason asks Hedge, trying to act innocent.

"Just because you helped stop Gaea doesn't mean you and your girlfriend can break curfew on the roof." he shouts back, his hoofs slamming against the ground in frustration, "You're lucky the harpies didn't find you."

"Coach, go spend time with your wife, take a day off."

"You have no business in my life, and stop calling me Coach, that was just a cover." Hedge says with finality and storms of. Jason looks back over at Piper, who's stretching to wake up.

"What's up Pipes?" Jason asks, grinning at Piper.

"Wondering what you're rambling about. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Best sleep I've had since this all started"

Jason looks over the foregrounds of the camp, and realizes how late in the day it was. It must have been past noon with all the activity going on in the camp. Over at Cabin Six, he sees Percy and Annabeth talking with Malcom, and across at Cabin Seven, Will and Nico tending to some wounded being treated in the tent they formed outside.

"We've been asleep a while Piper, its past noon. Think we should go down and see what's up?"

"No, but we should go down anyways. Let's see if anyone noticed we were gone." She replies with a yawn.

A few minutes later, they both walk out of the Zeus cabin and towards Cabin Six.

"Jason! Piper! How's it going?" Percy calls across the commons.

Annabeth turns and sees them both and waves, a subtle smirk on her face before she turns back to Malcom.

Percy meets them halfway and greets them both.

"So, what were you two up to last night?"

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"You both disappeared. We were going to look for you, but we figured after what happened you two had took off for some alone time." He responds.

"All we did was fall asleep on my cabin. There's a ladder to the roof." Jason says before Piper could respond.

"So, that's all you did?" Percy says with a grin and a wink.

"Yea Percy, that's all we did. What's Annabeth talking with Malcom about?" Jason replies.

"Just communication strategies, plans for allowing the Romans and the Greeks to correspond and visit the other camps, and where the Athena Parthenos will go."

"So we'd be allowed to visit Camp Jupiter?" Piper asks, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, we just need to coordinate with Reyna and Frank. Apparently the oath that Chiron swore isn't in place, so he's allowed to help us with that." Annabeth says over Percy's shoulder, joining in the conversation.

"So, when do you think you'll be able to let us go?" Jason asks.

"Hopefully before the month ends. Percy and I have College to attend, but I want to get this stuff out of the way before we go." Annabeth says.

"Are you coming back after that?" Piper asks.

"That depends on what happens between now and then. I'm sure we will, we still have to go see Percy's mom. She's been worried." Annabeth says.

"That reminds me, I need to go IM her. She's at the apartment with Paul and I like to pop in and surprise them." Percy says, taking off to his cabin.

"See you later Annabeth" Jason says, heading off with Piper towards Aphrodite's Cabin to drop her off.

"So, what do you think about Annabeth and Percy leaving?" Piper asks him.

"We can always go visit, and I'm sure they'll come over here too."


	4. Chapter 3 Nico

**Nico**

"I thought you said you wanted help?" Nico complains. "I didn't think I'd spend 3 days actually confined to a bed."

"Quit complaining, you're not stuck in the bed, just I want you in it resting for the time being." Will replies.

Nico groans in protest, but Will has already gone off to help another patient.

He just didn't know what's gotten into him. He could have easily overpowered Will, or just walked out, but the butterflies in his stomach were making him stay put. He couldn't help but blush every time Will checked his heart rate or temperature. The first time Will checked his heart rate…

_"__Your heart rate is up to 110 beats per minute. Are you still in battle mode Nico?" Will asks._

_"__Uh…"_

_"__Well?"_

_He just couldn't form the words. Instead, a heavy blush fell to his pale cheeks, and Will just grinned and said: "Ah, seems that it's just post battle anxiety. Not to worry."_

Ever since that moment, Nico couldn't help but feel nervous around the Son of the Sun God, and every time he heard the flip flops heading towards him, his heart rate began to pick up.

He remembered how Percy reacted when he confessed his former crush to him. He wondered if Will would react if he told him he liked him. Percy barely got words out, and hasn't talked to him since then.

_"__For a long time," Nico said, "I had a crush on you, I just wanted you to know."_

_Percy looked at Nico, then at Annabeth, as if to check that he'd heard correctly. Then he looked back at Nico._

_"__You –"_

_"__Yeah, you're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys." He replied._

_"__You…. So you mean – "_

_"__Right"_

_Annabeth's grey eyes started to sparkle. She gave Nico a sideways smile._

_"__Wait," Percy said. "So you mean –"_

_"__Right"._

Annabeth took it well, considering he had a crush on her boyfriend, but Percy stumbled over his words trying to comprehend what he had heard.

'Do I really have a crush on Will?' Nico thought to himself.

He thought back to the battle, when Will got angry about him leaving. He said that people actually wanted to be his friend, and got emotional about it. Did he actually mean it? Nico couldn't doubt it now, but would the rest of the camp accept him?

He was brought out of his thoughts to someone clearing their throat at the end of the bed. Nico opened his eyes to find Percy standing there, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Uh, hi Percy." Nico says.

"Hey. I was… Uh… I wanted to…" he stutters out.

"Yeah. I know"

"No, but I mean… I wanted to apologize for acting so…"

"You don't need to. I told you what I wanted to tell you. That crush is over though. I've moved on." Nico says calmly. He was shocked that he wasn't nervous about talking about it with his former crush, but again, he found a new one.

"Yeah, I just wanted to…"

"No need. Still friends, right?"

"Course. Just why'd you wait so long to tell me?"

"Because Cupid made me come to terms with it, and someone else managed to fill that spot afterwards."

"Oh. Ok. Annabeth says Hi by the way. See you around." And with that, Percy walked out meeting Annabeth at the door.

A moment later, he hears flip flops coming his way, and his heart starts to race as he sees Will.


	5. Chapter 4 Damien

**Damien**

"GO AWAY!" Damien yelled.

The monsters around him cowered back, and then continued forward.

He'd been chased for the past 3 weeks. Every time he got ahead of them, something came out of the shadows and brought them back.

_Why won't they just "_LEAVE ME ALONE!" he thought, shouting aloud the last part.

He felt the power inside him, but couldn't lose control again. That's what caused this rampage. He was a junior in high school, the local bully came up and slammed his hand in his locker. Matt was his name. He came up and slammed his hand in the door of his locker. He felt blood, but that was nothing compared to the intense rage that he felt.

The next thing he knew, Matt dropped dead. He didn't know what happened, but he knew he caused it. He ran out of the school, and ever since he's been on the run and these monsters have been following him ever since.

He rounded a corner, not paying attention to where he was going, and ran directly into someone.

"Watch where you're going kid." A man says.

Damien looks up, and notices that he has an aura of power and is wearing clothes he's never seen before.

"Who are you?" the man asks.

"Who are you?!" Damien replies, still out of breath. He looks around the corner. The monsters have disappeared.

"I can't answer that, but I don't think you're a normal kid."

"What do you mean?"

"You attract monsters more than my own children, so I ask, who is your parent?"

"I don't remember. But why does this matter? What is going on here? Why did the monsters disappear?"

"We'll find out soon. Come with me."

"Why should I come with you?"

"You don't have a choice." The man says, and Damien goes light headed and blacks out.

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~<strong>

This is a little bit of a short chapter introducing a new character.

Anyone want to figure out his role? Check out a picture of him by following me on twitter " syrusmarx".  
>Follow me for updates on this story, and a few others. You also get to see any renderings of characters and early releases of my stories.<p>

~syrusmarx


End file.
